


Night Time

by cinnamink



Category: DMMd
Genre: Crack, M/M, idk - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamink/pseuds/cinnamink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont know<br/>wht is life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time

NIGHT TIME

  
  


"Aoba...... What are we doing here?" Said Mink to the blue boy as they walked into the night club in platinum jail.

"Well,You have been working hard these past few days,so i thought it would be great for you to have some fun,right?" He smiled,pulling Mink towards one of the private room.

Red,Blue,Purple,Green lights illuminate the place,making you feel like you're high on shrooms or some shit. But it ok, aoba and mink are too high on life already and they're tots ok with this rainbow mumbo jumbo.

When aoba opened the door, he saw two men inside the room. A young male,very sturdy booty i mean body,with muscles and cakes covered all over his body. Wait what. And He's naked too. The other male with his sonic hair

is coating his partner with cake frosting.He puts two cupcaked on Trips nipples and taped them so they wont fall off. The spatula of the cake frosting went down from Trip's neck, to his belly,and finally to his precious d.Trip moan ed and Virus

shoved the spatula up Trip's ass,making the young man cum raibow skittles from his d.Virus bowd down and opened his mouth to recieve the skittles. MAMAMMIA DELIIZOSO

Aoba slammed the door quickly.

 

"Why did you shut the door...Aren't we going in...?" Mink sighed slightly,thinking what a stupid boy aoba was but he didnt kno that aoba saved him from plucking his eye out

"There are cakefuckers69 in there,better leave them alone" Aoba replied with shaky legs arms spagetthi and he dragged Mink to the other room.

On the hallway he saw a very familiar figure

 

it the rabbitfucker69

what what is he doing on the hallway with his pants off

Mink quickly closed aoba's eyes but silly horny manwhore lil aoba shoved mink;s hands to see what's goin on

Noiz' dick is stuck on a big magnet. taht's what you get for having attractive D, noiz, hahaha, get it ? attractive because the piercing in the d gets attracted by the magnet - ok never mind

"If you're not going to help,just leave" Noix said rudely to both of them

"WOW RUDE" Mink scoffs and almost hit the bunnyluvr but bby aoba slapped mink's bottom

"darlin u promisd u wont hit someone else other than me" wow u go masoaba

"im sorry.." mink said, and both of them left noiz just like that

aoba took some glances at noiz whle they're walking away from him

he saw noiz tried to pull his dick like tug tug tug tug but it insted of free from the magnet noiz's d got longer and longer because of the pulling

dafug

am i high? aoba thought

noiz d is getting longer and longer just lik e pinochios nose

 

when he relised it oba is alredy inside a room with mink

"what are you doing,aoba?...come, and sit here beside me.." said mink with his cool bara voice that makes aoba wan 3 fuk him so bad

aoba grabbed a bottle of drink and shoved it down to minks mouth

glug lgug glug

oh no

it's a cinnamon drinKK

mink can't handle cinnmon drink so he drunk and

"S..Senpai~"

wait what. aoba can't believe his ears

With his bara macho voice Mink saying these stuffs.

"AAOBA SAAAN PLS KISS MINK" mink got on th top of aoba and rocks him like a hors

aoba had no choic but to ciss mink wow i can seme today if hes drunkfuckkk yeaash

aoba pulls his d out and mink shrieked like  a schoolgurl

"YYYAN SENPAI"

ah yes aoba like this kind of thing

he then shoved his dick to mink;s hol

Mink scremd and giglling at the same time

wow das hwt

mink bites aoba's manbewbs and it hurt so much aoba passed out

 

hours later

 

mink woke up

aoba woke up

 

it was all just a dream

  
  



End file.
